Aviara
Aviara is the former leader of the Tails Clan. __TOC__ Personality Aviara is very outwardly cool and calm, and handles her leader duties efficiently. She is a compassionate and caring leader, but also does not hesitate to resort to violence when her clan is threatened. According to Strawberreh, Aviara and Lanjae are somewhat like the entire clan's parental figures. Like most of the Tails, Aviara is an artist, and likes to paint forest scenes or birds. History ''Strawberreh's Story ''I: The Cat Cloaked in Red Aviara leads the Tails Clan along with her mate Lanjae. When three orphaned kittens are discovered within the territory, Aviara and Lanjae assist in raising them. Aviara deems herself responsible for the kits' basic lessons (hunting and fighting). Later, the Claws' leader, Hiiri, visits the Tails in order to speak to Aviara, but is interrupted by the appearance of Strawberreh instead. Hiiri tells Aviara that she has had a vision. At Strawberreh's confusion, Aviara explains that the Claws are gifted visionaries, just like the Tails are known to have lucid dreams - but it has not happened for many centuries. Hiiri says that her vision was the destruction of the Clans, and that Strawberreh, the "cat cloaked in red", was the cause. Aviara suggests to Hiiri that they speak about the vision privately two days from now. Hiiri agrees, but instead of meeting Aviara to converse about the situation, Hiiri stages an invasion, intending to rid of Strawberreh herself. The Claws Clan invades the Tails territory. The Claws surround the Tails camp, and Hiiri steps out of the forest to confront Aviara. She asks the Tails leader to hand over Strawberreh, and Aviara refuses. Preparing to leap on Aviara, Hiiri crouches down, but she freezes when the sunlight suddenly disappears. The entire camp looks up to see a large group of winged cats, the Fangs Clan, blocking out the sun. At the same moment, more cats jump out of the forest to pin down the Claws. Nyfi, the Fangs leader, confronts Hiiri and tells her that no Clan should destroy another. After Hiiri retreats, Aviara thanks Nyfi for her help, but gently warns her about getting too involved in other Clans' business. Nyfi tells her that the Fangs would side with who they thought was right, even if it is not the Tails, and that she does not enjoy interfering in fights. Then the Fangs retreat as well. ''I: The Victory of Dreams'' Aviara has previously died peacefully of old age, which Strawberreh discovers when she visits The Dreamworld. Lanjae acts as leader in her place. In the Dreamworld war, Aviara decides to sacrifice herself in order to save Tawny's life, believing the she-cat deserved a chance at a happier life, while she herself has already lived her life to the fullest. However, thankfully, Aviara is able to be saved from the brink of death thanks to the appearance of Relic. She and Lanjae, who also dies of old age soon after Aviara had died, live together in the Dreamworld. She also approves of the appointment of Finnian as the new Tails leader. Relationships Lanjae Aviara and Lanjae are mates with a very mellow, loving relationship that their Clan admires very much. They had been clanmates who were very close and eventually fell in love with each other. Their relationship lasts up until their deaths, and they continue to be together and in love in the Dreamworld. Gallery Aviara.png|Reference aviara x lanjae.png|Aviara and Lanjae Trivia *Aviara's name was previously Raveneh, which had the same '-eh' suffix as Strawberreh. She was later renamed, but her new name is still reminscent of the raven part of Raveneh. The concept of Aviara's character had always been based on birds, or avians. Category:Leader Category:Females Category:Tails Category:Characters